Reversed Illusions
by obsessivelistmaker13
Summary: It's Axis vs. Allies! When America dares everyone to go into a haunted asylum. Its all fun until things start going wrong... Will America be the hero he always wanted to be? Shounen Ai :3 rated M for language, gory details, and horror movie plot line o3o and because im overly paranoid heh
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! Glad you took time to read this lovely little monster of mine! :) This is my first attempt at a story that's little longer than I'm usually used to writing, and scarier than usual so enjoy reading :D**

* * *

"Ok class 5 minutes till class ends, lets pack it up," the teacher announced turning around to erase the work from the board ending another grueling week of school. America stretched back in his chair, feeling the muscles in his shoulders and back contract and expand relieving the stiffness of sitting in a chair for the last two hours.

"Hey! Watch where you put those things," an angry British-accented voice said, pushing his hands away. "Oh hey! England that reminds me. Hey dudes, I have this awesome idea for tonight!" America proclaimed as he turned in his seat to face his friends. "Ok! So you know that old asylum that's on the outskirts of town? The one no one will go in because they're too scared? Well we're gonna stay in it tonight!"

"What? Why!" England asked with an annoyed look on his face. "Because! If we go then and stay there through the night then even more people will know how awesome I- I mean we are," the American said with excitement written all over his face. "Wait! Who said anything about us going?" France pointed out. "Well I can't go by myself that would be too scary and no fun at all." America answered laughing loudly.

"Well I'm not going." England huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Aww pllleeassee England." America pleaded. "I can't go without you." Pushing his lips out in a pout America looked at England hoping to sway him with the look -which has worked before.

"Do-don't look at me like that."

"Ppwweassee"

England made the mistake of finally looking at the pleading nation.

"Ugh! Fine I'll go." England surrendered. "Yay!" America yelled as he suddenly grabbed England in a hug "I knew you would!" "I will go to ~aru" China announced after things had settled down. "I agree with China," Russia said from his seat positioned behind China's. "It can prove 'ow manly and beautiful we are… but mostly me." France added flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"You guys are dummkopfs." Somebody scoffed from the desk in front of America. "Germany you only say that because you know you would be too scared to go." America sneered as the German country turned to face him from his seat. "Say that again." Germany dared, a look of anger slowly breaking through his usually composed expression.

"I ssaidd that you're too scared to go." America repeated. "Whatever" Germany said, finally getting some control over his emotions turned back around in his seat. "Aw that's ok we all know you're not awesome or manly enough to go anyway." America scoffed, followed by snickers from the other nations.

Germany turned around to face America again "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is. Or are you going to wuss out?"

"Hey what's everybody talking about?" Italy followed by Japan, came to stand beside Germany. "I'll do it!" Germany declared. "Do what?" Italy's question went unanswered since nobody had noticed him or Japan yet. "Awesome! Let's make it even more interesting by making it Axis vs. Allies!" America decided, the smile on his face expanding even wider if that's even possible.

"Fine." Germany agreed, there's no way he was going to back down now. "Ok we'll all meet up in the woods by the entrance to the asylum at 6 sharp. The deal is whoever stays all in the asylum is dubbed as the most awesome group ever and will be served by the losers for the rest of the year. Deal?" America held out his hand "Deal" Germany answered shaking hands with America, sealing the deal.

The bell rang, telling all the students to go home. Everyone got out of their seats "Oh hey! Don't forget to bring flashlights and whatever else you want to bring!" America shouted behind his shoulder as the boys went their separate ways.

Germany walked down the sidewalk toward his house "Hey Germany! Wait up!" Italy's voice called out behind him. Italy and Japan finally caught up to the German. "What happened back there?" Japan asked as they waited for the signal to walk across the street. "I don't know what came over me back there. Germany said shaking his head.

"All I know is that we somehow ended up in a dare with the Allies." "I don't want to go to a scary asylum." Italy whined. "If we didn't go they would call us cowards." Japan pointed out. "That's fine with me." The boys finally reached the intersection that split them up to go their separate ways. "See you guys in an hour!" Italy called to the two other boys waving to them, seeming to forget the deal he had been signed into.

An hour later America stood at the spot where everyone was supposed to meet. The sun crept behind the trees that made up the perimeter of the hospital covering everything in a blood red tint. The hospital was cased in bricks with white framed windows on each side.

America rifled through his backpack he had brought finally finding the Twix bar he had been looking for. He munched on the candy bar as he took out his cell phone to check the time; the clock read 5:58. "Where is everybody?" America wondered to himself. The sound of approaching footsteps made America turn around.

England walked out from under the cover of the trees "You stupid git. I can't believe I came here."

"It's cuz you love me!" America explained running over and planting a quick peck on the Britain's cheek. "A-America -" England stammered "I see the party has already started." France walked up to the two boys followed by China and Russia.

"Now we're just waiting for the other three." America said "Then this adventure can begin!" Shortly after he said that Germany, Italy, and Japan finally made it to the clearing. "Everybody hide!" America whispered as they positioned themselves behind the bushes and trees. The caretaker came out through the asylum's entrance doors. He picked up a chain from the right corner of the porch lining the front of the asylum, sealing the doors shut with a heavy-duty lock. Yanking the chains to make sure the lock was firmly shut. The caretaker left lighting a cigarette as he got into his car.

Everyone watched as the car pulled out from its position on the curb. "Does everyone know of this place?" America asked as they gathered in a circle, Japan and China both shook their heads. "Ok so the story goes that this lady had gone craz-" "No that's not the right story." England interjected as everyone scooted closer to hear him over the wind, which had begun to pick up.

The moon now peeped out of the clouds in the sky, casting everything in a distorting light. Italy turned on his flashlight lighting everyone's faces.

"The story goes" England started, "that a patient had gone made in there. The confines of the walls where too much to bear. Finally the patient succumbed to madness. The patient broke loose wreaking havoc in the hospital. Blood bathed the walls, screams filling the air, after the patient was finished with the occupiers and staff of the asylum he did something the no will ever be able to erase from their minds.

"He dragged all the bodies into the hallway making a trail with them. At the end of the trail the patient hanged from the ceiling with hooks hooked into his neck thus killing him. A message was written on the wall behind the hanged the man. It read "Demons run through the veins of me, through you, through the veins of this hospital." They say this message was written with the blood of the mad patients victims. And the room that this all happened in is right up there." England said pointing to a room up on the 3rd floor.

Silence hung in the air as the boys mulled over the story they just heard. Italy was shaking, his arms now wrapped around his legs which had been pulled to his chest. A few of the others looked like maybe this had been a bad idea coming here.

"Dude that story was awesome!" America said as he got up to dust the dirt off his jeans. "Come on let's go!" America called as he made his way to the window on the ground level of the hospital.

The sound of dead leaves crunching was the only sound that filled the night air as the group of boys followed behind America to the window. "Where did you get that?" England asked America who had somehow gotten his hands on a steel, crowbar.

"I'm always prepared! I'm the hero and the hero's always prepared! Duh" America explained loudly as he put the end of the crowbar underneath the window. With a push of his weight on the crowbar America successfully popped the window open. He put his fingers under the window pushing it up until it could go no wider.

America climbed through the window and was dropped into darkness. The drop of the others coming through the window echoed throughout the hallway. Windows ran all the way down the hallway to the left and to the right sat an open room probably a lobby back in the day.

As Italy who had to be sort of helped/dragged through the window by Germany and Japan made it through the window and into the hallway the group made their way into the hallway. Flashlights snapped on, lighting the room. Cobwebs littered the ceiling, and paint was chipping off the walls. A staircase lay directly in line with the entrance. Graffiti was written on the walls and trash was scattered throughout the room.

"It doesn't look like the caretaker does a very good job." Japan commented as they all took in the state of the lobby. America set down his backpack pulling out yet another snack. Everyone looked at America who was loudly enjoying his snack.

"What? I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." England argued as they all set their stuff on the floor.

"Wow this place is creepy ~aru." China shivered rubbing his arms to warm them. Everyone sat down on the floor with their backs to the wall trying to get comfortable on the hard, tiled floor. A thump sounded from upstairs followed by a crash. "What the hell?" France said as he got up along with the other.

"Somebody go check it out." America suggested "Why don't you go check it out France?" England asked. "What! Why me?" the French man questioned. "Are you scared of a little ghost?" Germany narrowing his eyes, asked. "No I just- ugh fine." France sighed as he started his way to the stairs.

"Yo wait France! Here take this flashlight." America suggested as he threw the flashlight to him. "Thanks"

France disappeared around the corner of the top right of the stairs. Everyone settled back into their original places on the floor. Italy fell asleep against Germany, his head resting against the German's shoulder.

The silence was broken as England wondered aloud if France had been gone too long. To answer his question a scream ripped through the air followed by a thud as if something heavy had been thrown into a wall. "That sounded like France!" England said as everyone got up in a rush. Germany's abrupt movement woke up Italy "Ve~ what's going on?" His question went unanswered as everyone rushed up the stairs toward the sound.

"Shouldn't we be running away from the scary noise?" Italy questioned as Germany dragged him behind him, Japan followed right behind him.

"No! France!" England's voice called from up ahead. "Aw man." America said weakly as he took in the damage the French man had taken. He laid at the base of the stairs that led up to the 3rd floor, his neck at an inhuman angle, his hair matted from the blood that was pooling underneath him. His face was the color of a sheet and his face was locked in an expression of sheer terror.

"We have to get out of here" China freaked out. "I agree" Russia agreed from behind China. Italy started to sob and Japan patted him gently on the back. He had not known the French country very well but it was still horrible to see something like this happen to a fellow nation. Shrill laughter filled the hallway and screams mixed into it as the boys started running back down the stairs toward the window which they had entered the hospital by.

America reached the window first, a shocked gasp escaped him. "How did these bars get here?" America said appalled. He grabbed the prison-style bars and pulled. "Wait where's England?" Japan asked noticing the Britain's absence.

"No England! We have to go back and look for him." America said as panic grew on his face. The group's calls for England were the only sounds that filled the asylum. Their flashlights were the only light, now as they went deeper into the asylum's labyrinth of hallways. "Weren't we just in this hallway?" Germany asked, Italy clinging to the back of his jacket. The hallway had windows lining the left of the wall.

They made their way down the hallway still not having found England. Behind America, China made a guttural noise. America turned in shock to see the Asian country being lifted into thin air. His feet kicked out frantically and his hands clawed furiously at his invisible captors hold on his neck.

"China!" Russia yelled as he tried to pull the boy down to the ground, a strong wind like gust blew from out of nowhere. The sound of shattering glass and the screech of broken metal rang through the hall. "Russia! No!" America called to him as he tried grabbing a hold of the Russian's hand before he could fall 3 stories to the hard earth waiting below.

America just missed by the fraction of a second. A look of shock etched its way onto Russia's face as he plummeted to the ground that waited below the window. A sickening crunch was heard as impact with the neck, head, and everything else made contact with the unforgiving soil. The sounds of China's continuing struggle brought America out of his dazed shock.

He whipped around, China's face had already lost most of its color and his struggles were becoming weaker by the second. Germany ran towards the invisible monster but was slammed into the facing wall. "Germany!" Italy and Japan yelled simultaneously as the rushed over to the fallen blond nation.

Air escaped China as all his air was finally pushed out of him. Neck bones broke like twigs snapping in protest of the brutal force that had crushed them. China fell to the floor in a heap, his porcelain like face now taking on an unnatural, white color. His now crushed neck looked like a soda can that had been squashed in the hands of an angry trucker.

Stunned silence filled their air as everyone stared at the fallen Asian and tried to figure out what just happened. Sobs erupted from Italy filling the long hallway with his sounds. "Shut up!" America yelled turning towards him "I said SHUT UP!" America advanced toward with hot anger in his blue eyes. "Hey back off." Germany said with the hint of a growl as he stood between America and Italy.

"No you back off!"

America shoved Germany, Germany cocked back a fist ready to punch America in the face. "Guys cut it out! We should focus on getting out of here and finding England." Japan reasoned pulling the fighting boy's attention back to their impending situation.

"Japan's right" America said as he finally got control over himself.

"I'm sorry Italy." America kneeled down to be at eye level with the Italian country so he could see that he meant his apology. "Come on let's go." America lead the way as they made their way back down the hallway to the staircase, that they had come up.

America came to a sudden stop, causing Japan to bump into him. What was wrong with this picture? He thought to himself. Then he figured it out, the window that Russia had been pushed out of had been completely repaired, looking exactly as if nothing had happened to it.

"Th-this is crazy" America said as he put his hands to the window glass to make sure it was really there and not just his imagination.

"It's this damn asylum. It's playing games with us." Germany commented as he looked behind him, China's body had disappeared as if nothing had ever happened. "The sooner we got out of here the better." Japan whispered more to himself than the others, the group started down the stair case.

Halfway down they were met by a white, brick wall. "What the hell? No! No way, this can't be happening!" America yelled as he ran up to the wall smacking the wall with his hands. Japan came up to the wall as America took a step back taking short, shallow breaths.

"Maybe's it's a fake wall" Japan wondered out loud as he started running his hands along the surface of the wall. "Looks' pretty fucking real to me." America scoffed, glaring at the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Black smoke crept out from behind the wall, taking form as arms. Suffocating coils of black wrapped around Japan suddenly. Japan turned around to try and escape their grasp. A black hole darker than midnight opened up behind him and started to slowly pull him in.

Germany ran forward and grabbed a hold of Japan's arm trying to pull him out of the sucking blackness. America ran up and grabbed Japan's other arm and both boys pulled with all their might. Japan cried out in pain as his arms were stretched to their limits. A black arm snaked out from the darkness and smacked Germany and America back, making both boys fall to the floor.

Italy watched in horror as one of his closest friends was sucked into the portal in the wall. Japan's hand reached out trying to reach for something, anything to grab onto but all it found was air. "Help me!" Japan yelled as the hole finally consumed him. Japan's cry for help hung in the air. Sobs shook Italy's whole body as he finally realized what had just happened.

Tears poured down his face, his mouth tasting their salty bitterness. The other two boys looked at him unsure of what to do. Italy brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head in them his cries growing louder and rawer.

The sobs were suddenly interrupted by a harsh coughing fit. Fire filled Italy's throat as he started hacking. He covered his mouth with his hand drawing it back when the coughing finally subsided to wheezing. "Blood?" Italy wondered as he looked at his now crimson covered hand.

"Italy are you ok?" Germany asked concern and worry filling his voice. He had to make it through this for Italy; he had to get the Italian nation through this. Wheezing and a nod was the only reply Italy could muster. America had already made his way back to the top of the stairs trying to think of how they were going to get back downstairs.

He knows they had gone up one flight of stairs then up this one, the one with the wall blocking the way.

Germany helped Italy up whose face had become visibly paler, even by the light of their flashlights. Germany put Italy's arm over his shoulders so that he was supporting most of Italy's weight. At a slow, stumbling pace they finally made it to the top of the stairs.

They came to a stop so that Italy could catch his breath. A door to the left of them all the way at the end of the hallway was open. "America must've gone through there." Germany stated as they started making their way down the long hallway to the door that led into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Yells filled the hallway but they were too far away to make out what they were saying. Germany tried to pick up the pace but Italy's feet got tangled up with his. They stumbled and Italy's hands hit the floor. The tears started again "Germany I can't do this anymore. I-I can't not after that. Did you see what happened to Japan? What if that happens to me or… you?" Italy sobbed as he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands trying to stop the stream of tears.

"Italy…" Germany started to say when America's yells suddenly grew louder through the doorway they could make what he said now. "Holy shit! Holy freaking shit! Guys get you asses in here now!" America yelled.

"Italy you can do this." Germany reassured the brown haired country.

"O-ok" Italy got up unsteadily and Germany reached out to steady him. "No I can do this" Italy declared as he ran through the door and towards the room, America's yells growing louder with each step.

They room they had walked into was bare except for a concrete pillar in the middle of the room probably built to support the high ceiling. Two windows were the only way to see out, both as high as the ceiling. England sat against the concrete pillar with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"It's England! I found him just sitting here." America explained as he squatted down to be eye level with the green-eyed boy. His eyes were glassy and unfocused and he had lost the jacket he was wearing earlier his arms were now covered in goose bumps. England started muttering something, the boys moved closer to understand him.

"Progress is slow but the patient is responding to treatment."

"What are you talking about?" America asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't be sad, everything will be ok, he'll help you too." England said as he started to laugh.

America grabbed England's shoulders with his hands the cold from the boy's skin through the boy's shirt and into America's hands. "Snap out of it." America yelled shaking England who was still laughing "England come on dude!"

"Wha-what? Where I am?" England's eyes returned to the normal shade of green as realization filled them.

"Oh my god I thought I had lost you forever bro." America confessed as he wrapped England in a tight hug. "Ok we've got England now let's get out of here." Germany suggested as they made their way back out to the hallway.

"Where's China and Russia?" England asked as they made their way down a set of stairs that had popped out of nowhere "and Japan?" Italy let out a sob "England... th-they're dead." America answered as sadness filled his sapphire blue eyes. "What? No way" England said stunned by what had happened while he was missing. He looked at everyone noticing how tired and scared they looked.

"I can't believe it." he whispered as he shook his head trying to figure this out.

"Yeah… we can't either." America sighed as he looked at Italy who was starting to cough again from suddenly crying so much.

A ringing suddenly came from America's jacket pocket "What the?" Snapping his phone opened he answered "Hello?"

"Doctor please report to room 313, Doctor please report-" the voice on the phone was cut off as bloodcurdling screams took their place. America cursed as the phone turned red hot he dropped in shock the pieces of the phone scattering across the floor.

"I thought you didn't have any service in here?" Germany asked scooting him and Italy away from the pieces that had landed near the. "I didn't"

America started to pick up the pieces of his phone that had landed near him. Knocking suddenly sounded from the door they had just left it turned into pounding so much that the glass panel started to shake.

"Let me in!" a voice that sounded extremely familiar called from behind the shaking door "Open the door!"

"Japan?" Italy gasped as he ran toward the door. "No Italy! Come back!" Germany yelled as he ran after the Italian. America and England followed behind him. Germany reached Italy just as he reached for the door to open it.

A person - no not a person a monster jumped through the now opened doorway. Its skin was pale and stretched across the skeletal structure of its body. Black, depthless eyes filled its face along with a gasping mouth stuck in with a perpetual moan. Blood covered the hospital gown it was wearing, dark with age.

The creature lunged at Italy aiming for his throat; Germany pushed Italy aside grabbing the monster's throat with his hands keeping it at bay. The creature growled in frustration at being stopped. "America!" Germany yelled "Get Italy and England out of here. I'll hold it off!" America rushed into action grabbing Italy and swinging him over his shoulder.

America noticed that the German's arms were starting to shake from the strain of holding the crazed patient back. "Germany!" Italy screamed as they ran down the stairs to the 2nd floor of the asylum. "Let me go!" Italy kicked and repeatedly banged his fist on America's back. America ignored him as they turned the corner and ran into a closet on the left side of the hallway.

England sat down immediately once they were in the room, trying to catch his breath. "You ok?" America asked. "Yeah I'm fine." England answered him as America locked the door and sat beside him.

Italy sat in the corner his eyes staring at the wall. A roar came from above them and other guttural, inhuman sounds. Germany's scream was followed by a crash of something hitting the wall. "Germany!" Italy exclaimed as he got up to unlock the door but America intercepted him, blocking the smaller nation from the door.

"Move out of the way!" Italy growled taking the American by surprise at the amount of anger that filled his voice. Italy tried to push America out of the way "I said move!" America pushed Italy back with more force than he had meant to, the shove making him fall on his butt. "Ita-" America started as he reached out a hand to help him. "I didn't mean-"

"No" Italy said angrily smacking the extended hand away. "You left Germany to fight that - that thing."

"Italy…" America sighed as he took his place beside England again. It had been quiet for a while maybe it's safe to leave? America pondered their options, stay here and wait? Or leave and find their own way out? He decided on the second option. America nudged England awake who had fallen asleep next to him.

"Wha?" England asked rubbing sleep from his eyes "We're getting out of this damn place." America answered as he shook Italy's to wake him up. They all got up following behind America as they left the room. Italy's foot hit something, sending it rolling across the floor to hit the wall. It was a metal pole probably the remains of a long forgotten stretcher.

It made a hollow sound as Italy picked it up. He gripped the pole firmly as he walked behind England and America who were talking quietly to one another their shoulders touching. He was going to get revenge for Japan and Germany.

He would find that monster or whatever it was that was causing all this and make it go back to the hellhole it had crawled out of. They walked up the stairs, their footsteps the only sound as they made back onto the third floor. Italy looked left and saw blood.

So much blood.

It looked like somebody had exploded from the inside-out. A flashlight flecked with blood lay in the middle of the floor with its light still on. Picking up the flashlight Italy cradled it to his chest trying to hold in the last of Germany's presence. Tears fell silently down this face as the utter despair of the situation hit him.

His two closet friends in the world were gone and he was left alone...

He gripped the metal pole in his left hand tighter as he remembered what he was going to do. He was going to get revenge for Japan… and Germany. "Italy?" America asked looking at the crying Italian. "I'm fine" Italy declared as he got up off the floor, the metal pole in one hand and Germany's flashlight in the other. They walked through the door way the monster had come out of.  
"Why are we going back this way?" England asked America s they made their way down the dark, hallway.

"Because if that monster was at that door, then that means we must be close to getting out of here." America answered with certainty.

England didn't bother arguing with him since he didn't have any idea which way to go the hallways all led now here, the windows only showing the world that they once thought was normal.

A wind blew through the hallway, ruffling Italy's hair. The doors that lined the hallway started to open and close with force so loud that you couldn't even hear your thoughts. They all ran down the hallway trying to outrun whatever power that was making the doors open and close.

The doors finally slammed shut and stayed that way. Everyone stopped and caught their breath; Italy leaned against the door behind him. Wood cracked and shattered as an arm struck out to wrap around Italy's shoulders. "Ahhh! Get it off me!" Italy screamed as he managed to squirm out of the arm's grasp in a panic. The arm disappeared back into the hole in which it had come out of.

Italy ran to stand out of the reach of any of the doors and the groping hands that lay behind them. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to stop himself from falling apart. "Are you ok?" America asked as he England finally caught up to him. "I-I just want to get out of here." Italy answered his whole body trembling.

Once everyone had caught their breath, they started down the hallway again. Italy's feet where suddenly knocked out from under him. His chin hit the floor causing his teeth to clack together. Italy tasted the metal tang of blood that came from his tongue. Before he could even utter a word of shock, something grabbed onto his ankles and began pulling backwards down the hallway.

His nails scraped uselessly against the hard surface of the tile floor finding no purchase to grip onto.

He screamed so much that it made his throat raw; he could see America and England running after him their hands reaching out to try and grab him. He reached his hand out almost able to grab onto England's hand but the almost connection was interrupted by a sharp turn to the right. Italy was pulled into pitch black, his screams cut off by the slam of the door.

America slammed against the door making it shake in its frame. "Italy!" America yelled as he hit the door with his fist repeatedly, England joined in. There was no response except for the silence that filled the hallway. As the door finally creaked open America and England ran in.

"Italy? Wher..." England's question died on his lips as they saw that they were now in another hallway.

"This… is too much." America said running a hand through his blonde locks. "Yeah" England agreed, suddenly falling to the floor. "England!" America ran over to where the boy now lay, his skin was even more pale than before.

"England! Come on stay with me man."

"America I'm so tired"

"O-ok then we'll rest for a while."

America picked up England and set him against the wall, he took his seat next to England who leaned against his shoulder.

"It's so cold here..." England shivered as he snuggled closer to the American. "Here" America took off his brown, bomber jacket handing it to him. The end of the sleeves of the jacket almost went past the tips of England's fingers. "Thanks" England's chest soon took on the rise and fall of sleep.

"How could he sleep in a place like this?" even as America asked the question his own eyes begin to grow heavy.

America's eyes closed and he was swept into a restless dream.

_America opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he wondered out loud_. _He looked around but only found darkness. He reached a hand out to grab hold of something that could lead the way out of this darkness. "America!" a voice called out "America help me!" The calls become more loud and urgent "America!"_

"America!" England's yell jolted him awake; he jumped and saw England just as he was being dragged away by a blank-faced monster. It's just like what happened to Italy! England disappeared into a dark room at the end of the stairs, stilling crying out for help.

The door slammed shut just as America reached it, making him fall on his back with the sudden impact of running into the door. He could hear England let out a scream of pain and he put all his strength into breaking the door down.

His shoulder throbbed as he continuously rammed into the door. The door finally fell to the floor sending up little clouds of dust as it hit the floor.

"England!" America yelled, panic growing inside him when the Britain didn't answer. He spotted his jacket lying in the middle of the high ceiling room. "No!" America ran over to the jacket looking for the wearer. He picked it up in his hands the warmth of England still lingering on the fabric. He fell to his knees clutching the jacket to his chest.

"This is all my fault... If I hadn't told them to come with me none of them would dead now."

Tears pricked the corners of America's eyes as he sat there. "Why didn't you take me? None of them deserved to die." America cried out. The room started to dissolve around him, everything falling away to blackness.

He floated there, the jacket drifting from his grasp. America closed his eyes "Maybe this is what death feels like?"

"America! Aammerica!" a voice called out echoing in the darkness. "America you stupid wanker! Wake up already." America's blue eyes snapped open to England shaking his shoulder. "England?" America sat up with realization. His face was numb from where it had laid on his desk for the past 2 hours of class. He was back in the classroom he looked around in shock France was there, China and Russia too, even Germany, Italy, and Japan. The teacher was packing up his stuff for the weekend as was everyone else.

The bell rang dismissing all the students for the weekend. America pinched his cheek making sure this wasn't a dream. "What are you doing?" England asked giving him his usual "are you stupid?" look. "England!" America hugged the unsuspecting boy "I'm so glad you're not dead!" "What the hell America?" America pulled back and released England and they started making their way down the hallway.

"Dude! I had the scariest dream ever!"

"That would be a nightmare you nuttburger."

"Oh yeah well whatever, anyway man it was so scary!"

"That's what you get for eating that absurd amount of hamburgers at lunch."

"I guess so. It was still pretty real though…"

* * *

**A/N: Crazy ending is crazy! So that was my first attempt (of many to come) at writing horror, which I was satisfied with :) Again thank you for taking the time to read and etc. Maybe you should drop a review? hmm? It's a win-win situation, author gets awesome feedback and reviewer should know that their review is greatly loved and appreciated c: Have a splendid day/night folks!**


End file.
